This invention relates to the field of exercise/weight lifting equipment. In particular the exercise of the wrist and forearm.
Since at least the 1960's, the preferred method of exercising the forearms have been to take a length of small rope, a short piece of broomstick, and a weight. Drill a hole through the broomstick, run one end of the rope through the broomstick and tie it off. Tie the weight on the other end of the rope. Then extending the arms out in front of the body from the shoulders, rotate the broomstick either forward or reverse, either underhand, or overhand, interchanging hands as you roll the weight in a vertical movement, and reversing the procedure to lower the weight. This process exercises the wrist and forearm muscles, but does not put undue stress to the shoulders and other muscles.
Examples are: Pat. No. Des 264,237 issued to McCaleb, May 4, 1982, Pat. No. 4,072,308 issued to Applegate Feb. 7, 1978, Pat. No. 4,438,920 issued to Veillette Mar. 27, 1984, Pat. No. 4,645,203 issued to Moss Feb. 24, 1987, Pat. No. 5,547,441 issued to Mora Aug. 20, 1996. All of these patents utilize the method of rolling an object in one direction to lift a weight and reversing the procedure to lower the weight. All of these patents are considered portable and may easily be carried from one location to another by a human being without any assistance. Pat. No. 4,902,006 issued to Stallings Jr. Feb. 20, 1990 uses the same principle with horizontally adjustable handgrips and a series of pulleys and cables mounted on a frame. The rotating rod is mounted to the frame and does not have a vertical adjustment. The patent issued to McCaleb is supported by the human body, with the height of the rotating rod determined by the position and the height of the user arms. The same would apply to the patents issued to Veillette and Mora. The patent issued to Moss and Applegate have a device that allows them to be hooked over or attached to a door or other object via cords or cables.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a frame mounted mechanism that will allow a vertical height adjustment of the rotating rod that will not stress muscles that are not intended to be exercised. The rotating rod and supporting adjustment arms accomplish this purpose. The height adjustment will accomodate situations from people confined to wheelchairs, to basketball players and all in between.